Debilidad
by Cami'Peace
Summary: Había vuuelto a fallar, una vez más había defraudado a su pequeña. ¿Pero que importa cuando el amor lo puede todo? Pesimo summary lo sé, Soy nueva y no se como hacer bien esto aun!


Se sentía más débil que nunca. Había fallado una vez más. Había vuelto a su pasado, a ser aquel monstruo que tanto odiaba.

Jasper estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, con la cabeza entre sus manos, recordando –una vez más- a la mujer que había dejado en el callejón, sin vida. Recordaba la expresión de terror grabada en sus facciones.

Y una vez más volvía con lo mismo, ¿Qué pensaría Alice? ¿Se había cansado al fin? ¿Le diría que se marchara de una vez por todas? Mil preguntas venían a su mente una y otra vez, sin parar. Si ella decidía que debía marcharse, él lo haría, sin chistar. Era lo menos que merecía, el desprecio de su pequeña, de su Alice.

Tocaron la puerta y sintió las emociones que provenían de la persona que estaba detrás de esta, las conocía tan bien y se arrepintió al instante de haber salido esa noche, se sintió miserable, indigno de aquella perfecta mujer que estaba detrás de la puerta.

— Jazz — Dice Alice bajito, en un susurro casi imperceptible. Y le toma la cara entre sus pequeñas y finas manos, lo mira a los ojos y sin más le sonríe, infundiéndole la mayor confianza posible.

—Alice yo… perdóname por favor —Jasper no fue capaz de retener la mirada de Alice, cada vez que aquellos ojos dorados le miraban se sentía lo peor del mundo.

—Jasper, mírame—ordenó Alice

Él obediente a las órdenes de la vampiro la miró, viendo en esos ojos nada más que cariño, esperanza y amor. El amor más profundo que podría existir.

— No tienes que pedir disculpas, a nadie.

— Soy un miserable, recaí una vez más. Puedes lo dé-

—No lo eres.

— Lo soy, Alice ¡Diablos lo soy! Alice yo… si tú quieres dejarme estás en todo tu derecho, me iré lo antes posible yo...

— ¡¿Es que después de todos los siglos que hemos estado juntos aún no te das cuenta?! —Preguntó exasperada Alice, incrédula de las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de su amado Jasper. — ¡Te Amo! ¡Te amo más de lo que podría amar nunca a algún otro vampiro, u hombre! ¡¿Aun no entiendes eso?! ¡No quiero que me dejes Jasper Dios!

Jasper la miro, con los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre, impresionado. Alice nunca le había hablado así, nunca se había salido tanto de sus casillas –Menos aun con él-

Alice se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. — Yo… lo s-siento tanto Jasper —Y lo abraso.

—Alice perdóname por ser tan débil, perdóname yo…

— Jasper— repuso Alice con suavidad — No tienes nada de que disculparte, ni conmigo, ni Carlisle, ni Esme, nadie.

— Pero los defraudé, una vez más caí otra vez, y sigo haciéndolo, una y otra y otra vez.

— Jasper te amamos. — Lo miró directamente a los ojos y entrelazó sus manos. — Yo te amo, más que a nada.

— ¿Cómo puedes, Alice? ¿Cómo después de... todo?

—No importa que hagas Jasper. Para mí siempre serás mi caballero sureño. Mi jazzy, mi compañero siempre. Te Amo Jasper, con todo mi corazón, no sabes lo que me haces sentir cuando me miras, o me tomas la mano, o simplemente rozas tu mano con la mía, Jasper no sabes —Alice no era capaz de mirar a los ojos a Jasper mientras le decía esto pero sus manos seguían entrelazadas, era un gesto que para ambos tenía un significado mucho más fuerte que para los demás. —Tú… me haces la persona más feliz del mundo cuando me haces el amor, me haces la persona más feliz del mundo cuando me dices que me amas, Jasper yo… no quiero perderte por favor —Comenzó a sosollar sin lágrimas y él en un acto reflejo la apretó contra su duro pecho de mármol, acariciándole el pelo —J-Jasper tú me haces feliz, ¡Te amo! ¡Te Amo más que nadie Jasper!

Al escuchar estas palabras Jasper sintió que su corazón volvía a latir, a pesar de los años que llevaba sin vida. Sintió aquel atisbo de esperanza que había sentido la primera vez que la había visto en aquella cafetería en Philadelphia, si él lo recordaba a la perfección, sintió que podría salir adelante una vez más, con el apoyo de su familia y el apoyo más importante que tenía, el de su Alice.

—Te amo —murmuró Jasper, bajito, pero aun así Alice lo escucho a la perfección, tal como si lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos. —Mucho, mi pequeña, con todo mi ser, con todo mi cuerpo, te pertenezco. A nadie más que a ti Ali.

— Te amo también, más que nada —Sonrió Alice, radiante como siempre

— Por siempre —Dijo él, besándola con toda la ternura posible.

Las emociones que emanaban de Alice le hacían bien a Jasper, le hacían sentir un vampiro feliz. Cuando estaba con Alice, él estaba completo. Cuando Alice estaba con Jasper, ella estaba completa y estaba aún más feliz que de costumbre.

— Vamos —Dijo ella. Y le tendió la mano, como la primera vez en Philadelphia. Y juntos fueron al bosque, donde tenían su lugar personal, ahí en el corazón del bosque, dónde una vez más, se demostraron todo el amor que se tenían, sintiéndose una vez más una sola persona. Siendo felices, siempre, para toda la eternidad.


End file.
